The Reason
by DimitriLover546
Summary: It's the morning after Mickey brought Ian to his place. Ian's pissed at Mickey for interfering in his life, they fight and Mickey tells Ian the real reason why he had to go through with the wedding.


Hey! This is my first Shameless fanfic and probably like most of you I'm obsessed with the show esp, Ian and Mickey. Hope you like! :)

* * *

_**Ian **_

My head hurt, and it was bright. It was never bright where I stayed so I knew, I was at someone's place.

Shit, please tell me I used a condom. Fuck this can't be happening again. I either need to lay a little off the party favors or go back to bartending. The last time I fucked a guy without a condom I spent two week freaking out about my STD and HIV/AIDS test, and they were the longest fucking weeks of my life, then another week just to make sure they weren't false negatives. And they weren't. Thank fuck.

I tried to move, and heard a noise but realized it was me, shit my head hurts. What the hell happened last night? I've never been this plastered. The mornings weren't that fucked up for me.

"Good, you're awake." I heard a man say, shit, I knew that voice.

A flash of Mickey at the club came to mind and I opened my eyes, just to close them back again.

"Pull the curtain." I told him but it came out like a grumble I wasn't even sure if he heard. But soft darkness started to take over so I guess he did. It wasn't a lot, but it was better than having the sun probing into my eyes.

"Here, drink this." He told me, and I almost told him to go fuck himself but self-preservation was taking over and this shitty feeling needed to go away.

Half leaning on the bed head I took the glass and what I assumed was aspirin or whatever and swallowed.

Yack. Water never tasted so disgusting in my life. I almost spit it out, "No, swallow it. That's why you're heads probably throbbing so much." He said, and I drank some more. Closed my eyes and probably dozed off.

_**Four hours later**_

I was feeling way better than earlier and I knew this because my eyes didn't hurt as much and I could get out. Sitting up I saw my shoes on the floor and then looked around, I was in Mickey's room.

Why they fuck was I in Mickey's room? Shit, did we fuck last night?

Wait, nope, clothes still on.

I started to put them on, which was slower than I wanted it to be since bending down to do so caused my head to spin a little.

"Someone's better." I heard his voice again.

I said nothing, continued to tie my laces.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" he asked, and then cursed when I didn't answer. What did he expect? That I'd run into his waiting arms. Where's that beloved wife of his anyway?

Shit, I almost threw up in my mouth at the thought of seeing her. I wonder if she saw me sleeping in their bed last night. That must've been awkward.

"Whatever, just call your family. You probably don't remember but, they miss you, your dad's dying and Liam was in the hospital from a coke OD and Fiona's in jail." He said, and the words bounced around my head and I knew, I knew they were important and I should be doing something but I couldn't get one question out of my head.

"How'd you find me?" I asked him, leaning back up to look at him. Wish I hadn't because he looked good. Like he was working out more, his hair was combed, which was weird since it's probably still early, and he smelled…god-damn good.

"Like what you see fire-crotch?" he smiled a little, I couldn't bring myself to. There was no way I was ever getting into it with Mickey Milkovich.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"Where else was I suppose to take you? It was late and I didn't know where you lived. Plus you were tweaking like a bitch. No way was I taking you home like that." He said, leaning on his chest of drawers with his arms folded in front of him, making his muscles more pronounced.

I scowled a little, "Stop talking like that, one might think you care." I told him grimly.

"Of course I give a shit. Why the hell would I look for you if I didn't?" he growled, stepping away from his spot to come a little closer.

I sighed, then I stood, stuffing my hands in my pocket I walked a little closer to him, "Why did you do it then?"

He stared, and then I saw the minute everything clicked. He scowled, "Are you really bringing that up again? We talked about that." He said, his jaw tightening.

"You know what? You don't have to answer," I told him, and walked up to him, he stood his ground and faced me too, I tried not to let it get to me, the heat from his body, the way his muscles clenched, his beautiful lips…

"I just don't ever want to see your fucking face again." Then I started to walk out. There was no way I was getting started with Milkovich.

Fuck him and his great body and amazing lips…and fuck, I need a drink.

"I had to!" I heard him yell. Then I stopped my back to him. "I had to alright."

"What do you mean you had to?"

I heard him shuffling.

"God, if you're fucking with me Mickey I really don't need your shit." I told him, and started again.

"He was going to go after you." He gritted, I turned around and watched him, the strain on his face. The worry in his eyes, and I think he is telling the truth.

"He was going to go after you alright!" he yelled, "My fucking father, god." He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the palm of his hands to his eyes.

"What did he say?" I asked him, inching closer.

"He knew, he knew I wasn't…god, he knew." He started, leaning on his elbows with his hands interlinked. I sat beside him, not too close but close enough.

"It was either I marry her or you'd get fucked, both ways, and not by human parts either."

I froze, because I knew if Terry had said it, that he meant it. That he really would've found me beat the life out of me and then fuck me with whatever object he could find.

"Shit." It was the only thing I could say.

"Yea, and no matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't…there wasn't any way…you wouldn't live after he'd be done with you Ian. That's a fact." He looked at me, his eyes were red and the vein on his neck was throbbing.

"So, you married her to save me."

"There wasn't a choice, if I had a choice, it would have been, how it was." He said, and I knew this was probably hard. No, not probably, it definitely was.

I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Can you forgive me now? Or is this really it? Am I not going to see you again?" he asked me, god, and that pain, that heart wrenching pain that's been tearing me apart inside ripped open and I couldn't stop what happened next.

Grabbing his face I touched my lips to his and devoured him with an intensity from deep inside me. I couldn't help it, and form the way he was reacting, his lips against mine, warring for dominance, our teeth clashing and tongues dancing; he felt the same way too. I was on top then he was, my hand slipped under his shirt and his went to my hair. We were like that, for what felt like an eternity and it was amazing, just us, with nothing in between. No farce, no rush and no fucking Terry to interrupt.

Just then a door slammed and we pulled apart, our chests were heaving and we just watched each other, I knew from the feel that my lips were swollen and so were his.

"Mickey!" I heard a woman yell.

"Shit," Mickey said and I knew who it was.

Svetlana.

I gave him a quick peck, and rolled off the bed just in time to see her pop in the doorway. For a dead-eyed, pregnant, Russian she was quick, looking back and forth none of us said a thing, then I heard her yelling, in Russian. But the feeling was clear. I made my way past her and the last thing I heard was, "Speak fucking English!"

* * *

So...what do you think? Tell me all about it! :)


End file.
